


Dating Dante

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Imagines, Scenario
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 14:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8331328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: Then can i ask for a simple headcanons or scenario for how would it be like when being dante’s lover? Dmc4 dante please if it’s okay.. thx! ╰(*´︶`*)╯





	

Then can i ask for a simple headcanons or scenario for how would it be like when being dante’s lover? Dmc4 dante please if it’s okay.. thx! ╰(*´︶`*)╯  
Dating Dante would include:   
Serious conversations late at night but not talking abut any of that in the morning. He would hold you close at ngiht, not sleeping right when you weren’t in his arms. And god forbid you get up for a drink because he will automatically assume the worst. Which would lead onto the next point:   
He would worry about you. Sometimes more than he cares to admit. He would make sure you were always safe, even in situations you wouldn’t think as dangerous.   
A lot of play fighting, both physically and verbally. He would throw you over his shoulder whenever he felt like it. You would call each other all the names under the sun but you could both tell it was in a loving way.   
Surprise attacks of passionate kisses. He’ll pin you up against the nearest wall and kiss you like there was no tomorrow.   
His abilities are useful in fight but also in bed. He would make love to you all night long. Sometimes, you thought he was trying to make you pass out thanks to his speed and stamina. Another thing is his strength. He could throw you around like a rag doll if he wanted. He would be able to hold you in so many positions that it was lead to multiple orgasms on your part.   
During arguments, he would storm away which at first annoyed you. But then he would come back and apologies to you. Quickly, you began to realise that despite the uncaring outer shell, he was really badly effected when you argued. When he walked away, it was because he was worried he would lose it.   
He is terrified of hurting you in any way. At first, he was very gentle with you, even in bed. But as time progressed, he lowered the restraint but never totally forgot how strong he was compared to you.   
He needs a lot of reassurance. Not about his abilities but that you wont leave him. Most of the times, this pep talks were after sex.   
He would whisper sweet nothings in your ear.   
A lot of long intellectual conversations on strategies. Most people often forget how intelligent he was.


End file.
